<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural X Reader Headcanons by AriaGrillMisc (AriaGrill)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793584">Supernatural X Reader Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrillMisc'>AriaGrillMisc (AriaGrill)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headcanon, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrillMisc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various headcanons relating to the characters of Supernatural and the reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural X Reader Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">Being weary at first, given that Sam is obviously a hunter</li>
<li class="">But also that he has a ‘monster’ fetish, since most of his past girlfriends were supernaturals.</li>
<li class="">Or that he was doing it to go after his monster hater big brother, Dean</li>
<li class="">Which none was the case</li>
<li class="">You becoming a hunter yourself</li>
<li class="">Sam protecting you from other hunters who try to hurt/kill you</li>
<li class="">Sometimes even killing them to stop them from gathering a mob</li>
<li class="">Dean being Dean and warning his brother that being with you is wrong/dangerous</li>
<li class="">Or threatening you</li>
<li class="">Sam sometimes having his fits and breaks from his brother whenever he does</li>
<li class="">But eventually you gain Deans trust when you prove your able to control yourself around blood</li>
<li class="">Being a ‘vegan’ vampire</li>
<li class="">Sam letting you feed off of him when you’re injured</li>
<li class="">The first time you did, it was… intense</li>
<li class="">Did I mention he’s protective of you? Because he is</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>